1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a loading apparatus for the grain tank of an agricultural combine, and to the combination of such a loading apparatus with the grain tank of an agricultural combine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural combines used in the harvesting of grain crops conventionally include an elevated grain tank or bin in which the harvested crop is temporarily stored during the harvesting operation for discharge at appropriate intervals into attendant vehicles or receptacles. Combines having grain storage tanks or bins and conveyor arrangements for loading such grain storage tanks are shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,702, issued to Herman G. Klemm et al on Oct. 13, 1964; 3,193,118, issued to Ralph L. Tweedale on July 6, 1965; and 3,503,533 issued to D. C. Bichel on Mar. 31, 1970.
The grain storage tank or bin on the combine is conventionally loaded by a clean grain elevator which collects the clean grain from the grain cleaning mechanism and elevates it to adjacent the top of the grain tank where the clean grain elevator delivers the clean grain to an additional conveyor means, usually of the auger type, which overlies the open upper end of the grain tank, the auger conveyor means discharging the grain at some intermediate point overlying the grain tank whereby to obtain substantially even loading and distribution of the grain into the grain storage tank. Such an arrangement is shown, for example, by the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,533.
In the prior art arrangements of which I am aware, including that shown by the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,533, the auger conveyor which receives the grain from the clean grain elevator contiguous the upper portion of the grain storage tank on the combine has a fixed position relative to the grain tank and extends either in a horizontal direction or at an angle inclined upwardly from the horizontal as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,533.